With the rapid development of display technology, touch screen panels have been gradually widespread in people's lives. Currently, in accordance with structures, the touch screen panels can be divided into: add-on mode touch panels, on-cell touch panels and in-cell touch panels. The add-on mode touch panel needs to separately produce a touch screen and a liquid crystal display (LCD) which are bonded together to form an LCD with touch function later. The add-on mode touch panel has the defects of high manufacturing costs, low light transmittance, thick modules, etc. The in-cell touch panel allows touch electrodes of a touch screen to be embedded into an LCD, not only can reduce the overall thickness of a module but also can greatly reduce the manufacturing costs of the touch panel, and is favored by the major panel manufacturers.
The in-cell touch panel detects a finger touch position in accordance with the mutual-capacitance or self-capacitance principle. For instance, a plurality of self-capacitance electrodes arranged in the same layer and insulated from each other may be disposed in the touch panel. When a human body does not touch the screen, the capacitance of the self-capacitance electrode is at a fixed value. When a human body touches the screen, the capacitance of corresponding self-capacitance electrode is at a value obtained from the fixed value plus the body capacitance. The touch detection chip can determine the touch position by the detection of the capacitance variation of the self-capacitance electrode in the touch period. As the body capacitance can act on the entire self-capacitance, compared with the case that the body capacitance can only act on the projected capacitance in the mutual capacitance principle, the touch variation caused by the fact that the human body touches the screen will be greater than that of a touch panel produced in accordance with the mutual-capacitance principle. Compared with a mutual-capacitance touch panel, the self-capacitance touch panel can effectively improve the signal-to-noise ratio of touch and hence improve the accuracy of touch sensing.
In the above-mentioned in-cell touch panel, in order to connect the self-capacitance electrodes and the touch detection chip, leads connected with the self-capacitance electrodes correspondingly will be provided in general. Patterns of the leads and the self-capacitance electrodes may be arranged in the same layer and may also be arranged in different layers. Although a new patterning process is not required to add if the leads and the self-capacitance electrodes are arranged in the same layer, touch blind areas will be produced. As in the touch blind area the leads connected with a plurality of self-capacitance electrodes run through the touch blind area, the signals in the touch blind area are relatively disordered, so that the touch performance in this area can be reduced.